Save My Sanity
by Misty H
Summary: Ami was a shy girl with some strange talents. Wufei was a lonely soldier with an attitude. What happens when ice meets fire? Things that are anything but normal!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I am not receiving any profit (other than personal growth) for this story.  
  
Notes: It has been a great while since I have been inspired. That may be the reason that all of my fanfiction has been put on halt. I do want to let anyone who is a fan know that War on Destiny is undergoing major revision. (I have finally recaptured my muse. And the little booger put up a fight, too! I had to travel half the world before I found it again!) In the mean time, I will be working on this little shindig in order to save what little sanity I have left.  
  
This is a Wufei/Ami romance, or will be eventually. Please be patient with me. I know that I tend to update VERY sporadically, but after a year's absence, I feel as though I am ready to start fresh. This story, unlike all my others, has been carefully thought through. All but the last chapter has had the major themes planned. Between work and school, I may not update as fast as I wish, but I will be making an effort. Luckily, I'm ahead in my computer class, which gives me extra time every day to write.  
  
Warnings: Shaky beginning, but gaining confidence (I hope!)  
  
***  
  
Save My Sanity  
  
Misty H  
  
Chapter One  
  
The early dawn broke across the sky, transforming the murky gray of the lake into a dark, sparkling blue. A light wind picked up speed, strewing leaves of varied hue across a deserted walkway. A bird chirped, then was silenced. Farther down the quiet path, footsteps pounded on the dirt. The park grew still with anticipation. Leaves rustled among the branches of trees and bushes. The wind became stronger still, then seemingly disappeared as a teenage girl came into view.  
  
Blue hair, tied back at the neck, swished back and forth behind pale shoulders. Long, dark eyelashes framed a set of wide, midnight blue eyes. Legs and arms pumped in time to an internal beat that only the girl seemed to hear. Her creamy skin glowed from healthy exertion, turning her body a faint rose pink. As she finished her final lap, she raised toned arms above her head and took slow, deep breaths.  
  
Her legs kept moving, albeit at a slower pace. Her eyes drifted close as she reveled in the perfect serenity of the moment. Her chest rose as she breathed in the crispness of the early morning air. It was so...quiet.  
  
Her ears picked out the faint pitter-patter of something falling hastily on the ground. She scrunched her eyes, then opened them and turned around to face the noise. Her brain registered a whirl of black and white just before she hit the ground. The breath whooshed out of her, and for a split second, breathing was impossible. Then the weight pinning her to the earth moved, and she felt her nostrils flare as she gasped in precious air. Somewhere thunder boomed, and to her left she heard a muffled curse just before she was dragged to her feet. Something warm trickled behind her ear.  
  
"Damn woman," the thing muttered, and her world finally snapped back into place. Her head jerked up, and her eyes focused on the man before her. He was a few years older, with bronzed skin and dark, slanted eyes. Black hair trailed loosely down to his shoulders, framing accented cheekbones and a high forehead. A few of the wispy ends were crinkled, as though they had just fallen out of a ponytail. A stubborn jaw protruded from under white, thinned lips, and she got the distinct impression that he was a little impatient.  
  
She blinked when she realized she was staring. But, then again, he was worth staring at. White, traditional Chinese pants covered his long legs. He held the matching tunic in one hand. A blue tank top exposed muscled arms and a graceful neck.  
  
He was beautiful.  
  
"Woman," he whispered. "Woman! Move!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" she whispered back, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs. She stepped backwards, feeling a breeze on her bare arms, and had the grace to look embarrassed. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to stare," she murmured, her eyes dropping from his. They landed on the waistline of his cinched pants, and she let out a soft gasp.  
  
He had a gun.  
  
His eyes followed hers, and when she glanced back up at his face, the dark depths had grown cold.  
  
"If you have any sense," he hissed, glancing over his shoulder, "then you'll run. Now!"  
  
She nodded quickly, stepping backwards. Perspiration burned her eyes, and she closed then for a few seconds. When she opened them again, he was gone.  
  
Crashing noises sounded from behind her, and she looked up to see five uniformed men marching towards her. Each was carrying a gun, and it was pointed in her direction.  
  
She tried to speak, but her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat. For some reason, scalp above her right ear burned. After a few minutes of silence, she finally managed to squeak, "What's going on here?"  
  
The leader of the group stepped in front. "What is your name, girl?" he asked, motioning for two men to go search in the brush around the lake.  
  
"Mizuno Ami," she replied softly. Her eyes never wavered from the gun in front of her. The man noticed this and chuckled softly.  
  
"Well, Ms. Mizuno, you are under arrest for consorting with the enemy." He eased up his gun until it pointed straight up in the air. The remaining two men moved around him and handcuffed the unresisting teenager.  
  
Her frightened blue eyes stared at the leader, silently pleading with him to stop this insanity.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I was just jogging, like I do every morning before school. I wasn't doing anything wrong!"  
  
He grinned at her. "That's up to the courts to decide."  
  
The two scouts came back, their clothing covered in mud. Each wore a disgruntled expression upon his face. "I'm sorry, sir, but we've lost him."  
  
The leader only smiled wider. "We've got his teammate. She'll tell us everything we want to know."  
  
Ami could only stare in disbelief as she was lead away in chains.  
  
~~~  
  
Wufei cursed from his vantage point in a tree. She hadn't run like she said she would. She allowed herself to be captured. 'Are there any sensible women left in this world?' he thought to himself. But as the petite girl was led to an army truck, she glanced back up. For a split second, Wufei quit breathing.  
  
She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. Fortunately, it lasted only a few seconds. Otherwise, the unknown girl could have given away his position easily. But instead, she went quietly to the vehicle, and sat serenely inside as it pulled out of the parking lot of the park. Wufei grimaced.  
  
Innocents were always the first to be hurt.  
  
He took a leisurely stroll back to his apartment in the city. Tomorrow morning he would be moving out. Master O had sent him a mission detailing the information needed from a base in Osaka. It was a simple in-and-out, no casualties, stealth operation. It was the kind of thing he hated. But the information was vital to the end of the war, which was expected to come soon. With the rise of White Fang, OZ had been split into two factions: those who followed Treize and those who followed Milliardo. The division had weakened opposition to the Gundams, and for that, Wufei would remain grateful. He was ready for the fighting to be over.  
  
He entered his apartment cautiously. It was always important to be careful, especially in war. His few belongings were already prepared for a quick exit on the morrow. Wufei would have one day of rest before he risked his life for one of the last times.  
  
As he settled onto his futon, his mind brought up an image of the blue haired girl he had seen earlier. She was kind of pretty, he thought half- heartedly. But she had nothing but cotton inside that cute little head of hers.  
  
"Moronic woman," he mumbled and let his eyes drift shut.  
  
***  
  
So, the first chapter has been completed. As it has been a while for me, I want any comments and criticisms that you have to give. Please do not flame me. Constructive criticism is most welcome. With that said, review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, and I am not making any profit (other than personal growth) from this story.  
  
Notes: Last I checked, chapter one received six reviews. Those that have reviewed seemed to have enjoyed their reading experience. Does anyone else jump up and down and squeal when they get one of those really nifty reviews? You guys know what I'm talking about: the reviews that actually give insight into your story from another person's point-of-view. Between the reviews and a really awesome story that just was updated in the GW/SM section of FF.Net, I was wired. I get a rush just from reading really spiffy material. My life must be so lame!  
  
In this chapter, weird things happen that I hadn't planned, but I am still smirking over the outcome. In my very conceited opinion, this is some GOOD stuff. I don't even know where some of it came from. I was beyond amazed with myself, especially since I've been off-line for so long now. But it's up to you guys to determine how good or sorry it actually is.  
  
Warnings: Angst, romance, weirdness. There is a reason for Ami being portrayed as she is, if anyone thinks that she's a little OOC. I'm trying to stick to their personalities, but an author will always have influence over the characters.  
  
***  
  
Save My Sanity  
  
Misty H  
  
Chapter Two  
  
So, it wasn't quite what was planned. But he, though damn near perfect, was, in fact, not the pilot 01, and therefore complications were bound to arise from the tiny flaw in his flawlessness.  
  
An agitated Wufei peered around an obscure doorframe, trying to pinpoint his exact location. Though, for some reason, it seemed a little difficult. Said difficulty was probably due to a strange fog that had crept around corridors, underneath doors, and through the air ducts.  
  
Wufei was really, really unhappy.  
  
His "stealth mission" had turned itself into a three-ring circus. All that was missing was the suicidal clown. Barton must have decided to take a vacation.  
  
He mentally cursed as he tried to judge just how far he had to go to get to the central control room. At this point in the mission, he just wanted to shoot something. He was sure it would be a most wonderful stress reliever.  
  
The temperature dropped another ten degrees, and something eerily similar to snow fell into his eye. The Chinese man glanced up, and was rewarded with a splash of water. His eyes narrowed even further. Were those icicles?  
  
A computer behind him short-circuited. Wufei jumped in surprise as sparks flew randomly into the air. The desk appointed to the machine was covered in slowly freezing water.  
  
'It must be that apocalypse that Maxwell is always ranting about,' he thought wryly. There could be no other explanation. 'The Christian God must be extremely displeased with OZ.' Wufei absently wondered if that meant that Jesus supported the Gundams. 'Probably not.'  
  
"Attention all personnel. Prisoner 5993-007 has escaped. Please prepare for a lockdown of all individual levels. Report to your emergency positions immediately."  
  
Wufei winced at the announcer's sugary-sweet voice, but not for long. If they locked down their levels, there would be a possibility of his imminent capture. He had no intention of spending any more time in confinement. If a weakling prisoner could escape from a simple cell, then he could find his way through the maze of an elementary OZ facility.  
  
He briefly wondered who had escaped, but the thought was banished as soon as he stepped outside the office door. Ice, covered with a fine sheen of water, coated the floor in all visible directions. Wufei hit the ground hard, with barely enough time to register that he was falling. A shadow passed before his eyes, and he managed to bring his gun into bearing as he slid to a stop.  
  
"Is that you?" a small voice whispered. Wufei blinked. Surely it wasn't...  
  
It was.  
  
"I hate women," he muttered, lowering his gun. Through the dense fog he could just see the shine of her blue hair. So this was the escaped prisoner.  
  
A hand appeared in front of his face, and without thinking, he accepted the help up. He looked over, and realized that he could see the strange girl's face clearly. Moreover, floor tiles within two feet of himself and his companion were miraculously dry. His dark, suspicious gaze landed on her face once more, and he studied her intently.  
  
She looked pale and drawn, though he could not imagine why. OZ did feed its prisoners, last time he had checked. There was a black mark across her temple. On further inspection, he recognized the markings of dried blood. She was injured.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he questioned, his tone as frosty as the fog surrounding them. She blushed, and her gaze flitted away to land on some object Wufei couldn't identify. It was a long moment before she spoke, and when she did, her voice was strained.  
  
"The soldiers fired at us just after you ran into me. A bullet must have grazed me." Silence ensued. Wufei shrugged off the feeling of guilt that was slowly crawling through his system. The woman had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't his fault that she was hit by a bullet meant for him.  
  
Suddenly Wufei realized that he was still holding hands with her. He automatically released her, but was surprised when she didn't follow suit. If anything, her slender fingers curled more tightly around his wrist, and she clung to him like he was her only salvation. Wufei suddenly remembered his ever-diminishing time limit.  
  
"Woman, let go!" he snapped, trying to shake her off. She blinked and continued to cling weakly to his wrist.  
  
"Don't," she whispered. "If I let go, you'll fall."  
  
Wufei snorted. "I don't have time for this!" he growled. She winced at his sharp tone, but he pretended not to notice.  
  
"The fog and ice are here to protect me. If you stay with me, we can both escape safely." Her blue eyes were dulled with weariness, but her tone was firm. "If you lead us out, I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Wufei stared at her in disbelief. Was she on some sort of serum? Had that bullet gone deep enough to damage the tissues of her brain? "Fine," he muttered, reversing their position so that he was holding her instead. He gave her wrist a swift jerk. "Let's go, woman." She followed obediently, but he managed to catch her muttered reply.  
  
"My name is Ami, jackass."  
  
~~~  
  
Ami had had it up to here with her ungrateful "rescuee." He jerked her this way and that, not caring that she was tired and weakened from the strain of continuously using her powers. She hoped he found an exit soon; she didn't think she could go on for much longer with this kind of energy drain.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she slammed into the solid wall that constituted as the young man's back. The air wheezed out of her, and she stumbled backwards. However, his grip on her arm managed to steady her, and she panted slightly from her exertions. She glanced up at him, her expression quizzical. To her surprise, she found him looking straight at her. He was only around three inches taller, but for a moment, he almost seemed huge.  
  
"It is dishonorable for a woman to kiss a man who is a stranger," he said quietly as he pulled her closer to him and to the corner that he currently resided. "Such an action presents the woman as foolish and wanton." He hesitated for a brief moment. "My name is Chang Wufei. Now I am not a stranger."  
  
Ami's complexion paled as all the blood decided to leave her face. What the hell was he talking about?  
  
The next thing she knew, he had swept her into the corner, covering her smaller body with his bulkier one. Hot lips found hers through the thinned mist separating them, and Ami felt her body melting. Her cooler lips warmed to his careful touch, and she relished the feeling of his body pressing into hers.  
  
Wufei kissed her carefully, as if afraid that tasting too much of her would drive him mad. Maybe it would. His lips nibbled a path to her ear, and his tongue darted out to flick the delicate lobe. She shuddered beneath his ministrations.  
  
As if from a far distance away, he heard footsteps thudding on the floor behind him. The soldiers were gone.  
  
Ami sighed as Wufei pulled back. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his comforting weight leave her. She studied him carefully. No, he definitely did not look like he was just making out with someone he had never truly met. Anger rushed through her body, and color quickly returned with abundance to her fair features. What game did he think he was playing?  
  
She decided to ask him. "What was that for?" she whispered furiously. He, now known to be Wufei, glanced over at her briefly before returning his thoughtful gaze to the hanger in front of them. She stomped her foot in impatience. She was not going to be treated this way.  
  
His dark head swiveled around once more, this time with an intimidating scowl. Ami gave back as good as she got. A growl escaped from his lips—lips that had not two minutes ago been kissing her.  
  
"Can you not just shut up for one minute? All of your fuming is going to bring back those soldiers!" Wufei spat, gripping her wrist until it hurt. Ami stared back, her expression changing to one of hurt, and then, nonchalance. He had only kissed her to keep the soldiers from seeing them in the fog. He hadn't wanted to. Of course, he couldn't have wanted to kiss her. He didn't even know her!  
  
"Woman!" Ami pulled herself out of her internal musing for a moment. It was with extreme embarrassment that she met his gaze.  
  
"What?" she asked shortly, too tired to care about manners. It wasn't like he had any anyway.  
  
"Are you controlling the freakish weather in here?" She only nodded in reply. A freak—that was what she was. It didn't bother her when anyone else said that, not anymore. Then why did it bother her to hear it from him? 'Probably because he took my first kiss, the imbecile.'  
  
"Then why is the ice melting?"  
  
It wasn't until she heard the panicky shock in his voice that she noticed their surroundings. "Uh-oh," she stuttered out. "Um, Wufei?"  
  
"What, woman?" he asked, taking in their surroundings. He could see teams of soldiers patrolling the hanger. There was almost no chance of escape.  
  
"I'm afraid I've used up all my nonessential and part of my essential energy supply. My adrenaline has fled, and I'm going to pass out now." That was the only warning he received before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body seemed to fold in on itself, and Wufei moved quickly to grab her before her head connected with the floor. In the process of his maneuvering, he managed to knock over a nearby broom. The resulting clatter was enough to bring down an entire platoon of soldiers upon them.  
  
The click of the safety being switched off was the last thing Ami heard before her world went dark.  
  
***  
  
Read, review, throw it in the trash bin on your computer. Constructive criticism is always welcome! (You guys don't know how nervous I was to read your reviews on Sunday. I was so out of it!) 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. You get the idea.  
  
Notes: The first few chapters are coming out fast! I wrote this one yesterday (the fourth of May) and am already posting it. I hope the fact that I'm turning them out so fast isn't ruining the quality of my work. If there is one thing that FF.Net needs, it's more quality fiction.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed chapter two!  
  
Warnings: Angst, OOC (I get confused between myself and the characters sometimes), senselessness  
  
***  
  
Save My Sanity  
  
Misty H  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The fresh aroma of pine filled her nostrils. She inhaled deeply and winced as the wound in her head pulsed a painful reply. Ami relaxed into the soft mattress supporting her body. Her eyes fought to be free of her heavy lids but soon gave up the effort only a few seconds. She was so warm...tired and warm...  
  
"...Mizuno is suspected of aiding a Gundam pilot in the mass destruction of OZ's Osaka base. She was last seen accompanying the accused pilot off the base. Mizuno is to be considered armed and very dangerous. If you have seen her, please don't hesitate to call..."  
  
Ami bolted upright. This time, she had absolutely no problem opening her startled blue eyes. What had the newscaster said? Was Ami really a fugitive? But she and Wufei had been captured, hadn't they?  
  
It was then that Ami decided to take in her surroundings. She lay on a simple bed with plain white sheets. The walls of the room were the same color as the bed linens, a stark white. The sole window was unadorned, save for the dark blue blinds that were opened to allow light into the room. A radio sat on a nearby nightstand, and it dawned on Ami that the news report must have been a radio broadcast. Now it spouted information about the war, White Fang's latest advances, the Gundams' counterattacks, and Relena Peacecraft's attempts at a truce. Ami snorted. Everyone knew that the Gundams would never compromise. They were cold-blooded killers, wanting only death and destruction.  
  
Outside the partially opened door she heard the muffled sounds of low conversation. If she concentrated, she could hear part of the dialog.  
  
"Tell Yuy the mission was a failure."  
  
There was a pause, and then, "I know the information is vital, but I had some unexpected complications."  
  
Silence reigned for several minutes. "Shut up, Maxwell. I don't need your teasing right now. If you or the others have any questions, check the mission report."  
  
"Right. I'll be there within the week. And Maxwell...make sure the others know—Treize is mine."  
  
Ami listened in shock as the line was disconnected. Wufei, the boy that had kissed her to save her life, the boy that she had kissed back, was one of the cursed Gundam pilots? She had saved a murderer! Her parents and teachers had talked to her about the notorious group of pilots. She had heard the stories about the mass murders they committed, the children they killed, and the young women they kidnapped and raped. Her own classmates had told her of relatives that had been shot in cold blood by the Gundams. And she, she had betrayed everyone by helping her enemy!  
  
The door swung open, and Wufei stood in front of her, his dark eyes assessing her body. Ami felt herself flush but steadily met his gaze. Her body seemed to turn to ice in reaction to his stare. How dare he look at her with such insolence after all she had been through? Everything was his fault anyway!  
  
"Hear anything interesting, woman?" Wufei coolly asked.  
  
Ami lifted her chin. "Not recently," she replied. "And I believe that you are acquainted with the habit of calling people by their names?"  
  
Wufei shrugged. "Your name is of no importance to me," he replied. "Soon enough I'll be rid of you."  
  
"So you can go fight Mr. Kushrenada?" she asked without thinking.  
  
"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop."  
  
"You know, it's rude to act so high-and-mighty!"  
  
A smirk crossed his tanned features. "Get used to it, woman. You're my prisoner until further notice. That means I have the right to treat you any way I please."  
  
Ami's mouth gaped as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
He should have known.  
  
Wufei stormed through the two-room cabin that he and his captive had taken refuge in for the past week while she recovered. The blue-haired woman was gone. It didn't surprise him. Women were renowned for their flighty nature. But he was still pissed as hell. The woman had no sense at all. Didn't she know that over half of the Earth Sphere was out for her head? Leaving his protection would not only endanger her life, but also the lives of her family and friends. And, now that he was thinking about it, she had enough information on him to pose a danger to his ultimate mission.  
  
Why had he rescued her? All she had done for him was bring him harm. But, for some reason, whenever he looked at her he remembered a time when he used to be so naïve. He didn't want OZ to ruin her world like they had ruined his. So Wufei had triggered the emergency explosives he had set in case of discovery and shot the few survivors. He himself was not without injury from the blast, but he had shielded the woman from harm. Then he had carried her out, and brought her to this safe house, miles from civilization. He had tended to her for a full week before she awoke, and when she did, this was how she repaid him? By betrayal?  
  
Wufei did something he rarely did: he sighed. His furious pacing came to an abrupt halt, and he stared out the window of her bedroom. What was done was done, and he could not undo any of his actions. He'd just have to kill her.  
  
~~~  
  
Ami panted as she plunged deeper into the dark shelter of the trees. She could feel the lactic acid building up in her legs, threatening fatigue. Her chest heaved for air. Normally Ami considered herself athletically fit, but she had been running at top speed for over half an hour, and she was ready to collapse. Behind her, the sound of crunching leaves alerted her to Wufei's continuous presence. Would he never get tired?  
  
Her head pounded in time with the beating of her heart, and her limbs felt like jell-o. Up ahead she glimpsed the glitter of sun on water. If she could make it to the water, she'd be free.  
  
Only two yards from the bank of the creek, he tackled her to the ground. She shrieked once, but his hand quickly found her mouth and silenced her.  
  
"Weak woman!"  
  
Ami's eyes hardened to stony sapphires. She bit his hand. Hard.  
  
Wufei bit back a yelp. The girl beneath him attempted to squirm free, to no avail. "Who's weak now?" she snapped, smirking at the heated expression on his face. He leaned forward and pressed her shoulders roughly into the ground. Rocks bit into her pale flesh, and she fought off a grimace.  
  
"Do you have any idea of who you're messing with?" he asked, his voice soft and dangerous.  
  
Ami struggled against his strength. "You're a murderer!" she shot back. As her hurried words sunk in, she lost her will to fight.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Wrong, woman. I am a justice-seeker."  
  
Slowly the implications of her predicament hit home. She was out in the middle of nowhere, cornered by one of the most perilous men in the solar system. Nausea rolled through her system, and she fought for calm.  
  
Wufei watched the horror dawn across Ami's features. Something inside him twisted at the disgust and fear in her eyes. He shoved the feeling aside for the moment. He'd think about everything later, after he disposed of her body.  
  
He swallowed. "I want to apologize," he said gruffly. "I really didn't want to do this, but now I know I can't trust you with my secret." Wufei paused and searched her face for signs of understanding and forgiveness. He found neither. "I know this won't make any difference in the end, but you are the first woman I've kissed since OZ killed my wife."  
  
Ami's feelings did a complete one-eighty. Confusion warred with the fear inside of her, and slowly, it won. He didn't look much older than her, so how could he have been married and a widow so soon? If he was telling the truth, it would make sense that he fought against OZ. But did that mean that OZ was deliberately misleading the public? Could the organization be blaming the Gundams for things their pilots were innocent of?  
  
Wufei kneeled in front of her, his face impassive. He watched the girl before him sit up, and he watched as the fear faded from her deep blue eyes, leaving confusion in its wake. He didn't want her to feel fear. She was a bystander who was accidentally pulled into something beyond her control. Vowing to end everything quickly, he reached behind him and pulled out his gun. His palm throbbed from her forgotten bite, and he realized that she had broken skin.  
  
Ami watched him train his gun on her. She wasn't afraid, and she didn't know why. Just moments ago she was ready to go down fighting, and now she was sitting passively just waiting for him to kill her. His hand was steady as he clicked off the safety.  
  
"Wait!" she cried out. Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Did you really have a wife?"  
  
The Chinese man blinked, then slowly nodded. "Her name was Meiran," he confided. Ami's mouth tightened, and she jerked her head.  
  
"Go ahead then."  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
The sound of the shot was never heard. Just as Wufei's finger tightened on the trigger, a wave from the nearby creek swept over the pair with a roar. Ami screamed, startled, as she was swept back with the water. Her arm bumped against something as she battled for balance. Looking down, she recognized Wufei's gun. But where was he?  
  
Strong arms wrapped around her waist. Ami spun around in the receding water and found herself pressed against Wufei's toned body.  
  
"You lost your gun," she stated, unsure of the things that she saw in his eyes. He looked as though he wanted to devour her, and she was uncertain if that included murder or not.  
  
"I prefer my katana anyway. It's a more honorable way to fight," he stated without hesitation. Ami blinked at this. It seemed strange for a murderer to say such things about justice and honor. Then again, he had spoken about it before on several occasions. Closely following that thought was a question she had been wondering about since she woke up that morning.  
  
"How did we escape from OZ?"  
  
Wufei smirked. "Gundam pilots must always be prepared," he replied, his tone suggesting that she drop the subject. The smirk fell. "I still have to kill you."  
  
Ami shivered in reply. "Can it wait until tomorrow?" she implored. "I'm a little chilled."  
  
"Tomorrow then."  
  
***  
  
Someone inform me if I spelled Treize's last name correctly. I was debating between Kushreinada and Kushrenada, and just had to guess. Please review and give me some good feedback on what I can do to improve! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Characters are copyrighted to their respected owners. The plot line is mine.  
  
Notes: I finally got off my lazy tail and finished this chapter. Actually, I had a good portion of this finished quite a while ago, but somehow it managed to run away and I haven't seen it since. I didn't feel like rewriting all I had already done, so that's why it took so long. Also, this is about half the length that it's supposed to be because I decided to divide this chapter. It gives me more to work with next update. A special thanks must be included to all who reviewed during my two (?) month absence. There is something to be said about reviewers, especially insightful ones, but I'll get into that later.  
  
Warnings: Things get a little more intense in this chapter, and this is the beginning of a major turning point in the story. There is blood, but I don't think that I'm very graphic about it. Angst, drama, probably OOC- ness. Sorry about that last one. I try to remain true, but sometimes one has to twist others around a little. By the way, it's all one scene. Sorry to disappoint.

* * *

Save My Sanity  
  
Misty H  
  
Chapter Four

* * *

Ami hummed to herself as she pulled out two bowls from the cupboard and began to set the table. A small pot of fish stew simmered over a makeshift gas stove, sending its pungent aroma wafting through the air. Ami's chest rose and fell with a deep sigh, and her lips curved into a faint smile. She was no master cook, but she could make a mean stew.  
  
It had been two long days since the incident by the creek. Since then, Wufei had been no more than courteous in his attitude towards her. He was not rude, but he definitely refrained from being friendly. Ami supposed this was his way of apologizing for his previous lack of manners. She was no longer worried about his declaration of killing her. Somehow, she knew he was one to keep his engagements, and if he didn't kill her yesterday—as he had previously committed himself to do—then he was not likely to kill her anytime soon.  
  
Her blue hair swished against the back of her neck. The wispy strands were falling out of the loose bun she had hurriedly fixed before starting their meal. Ami quickly pulled out the simple tie, holding it between her lips while she gathered the wavy mass into one big ball. She had just finished tying her hair firmly back in place when she saw a shadow flicker past the window above the sink. The curtain concealed the shadow's originator, but the teenager was certain it was just a tree moving in the breeze. She shrugged the incident off without another thought, washing her hands and grabbing two pairs of chopsticks.  
  
Ami placed the last set of chopsticks on the table and glanced out the bay window next to the table. The sun was just setting and the sky had transformed into something out of a storybook. Colors of every imaginable hue adorned the cloud-strewn horizon. With a wistful smile she remembered her parents. She was sure they were worried—certainly news of her disappearance would have spread to them by now.  
  
Ami attended a private school on the outskirts of Osaka. She was easily one of the more brilliant students at the school—her photographic memory ensured that she did wonderfully on tests. Though she was not wildly popular, Ami was sure that her teachers would notice her absence and report it immediately. Then again, there was that news broadcast about her aiding and abetting a Gundam pilot. But it sounded so ludicrous even to her ears. Her parents and teachers could never believe such a thing, could they?  
  
Another shadow flitted past the window Ami stared so searchingly through. She gasped as the dark face of an unfamiliar man coyly winked at her and then disappeared. Footsteps sounded behind her, and she almost screamed before her mind reminded her whose light tread they belonged to. She half- pivoted, seeking reassurance.  
  
Wufei strode into the room, and his dark gaze sharpened instantly on Ami's pale face. Without taking his eyes off hers, he sniffed the air.  
  
"Something's burning," he told her, studying her ashen cheeks and the worry lines etched into her forehead. "Wouldn't be dinner, would it?"  
  
Ami shook herself out of her stupor and stuttered a reply. "I-I must've forgotten," she mumbled, taking off to the stove to take the food off of the heat. Wufei dogged her steps.  
  
"Anything wrong, woman?" he queried, deliberately trying to provoke her. She was white, too white, which could only mean that something had scared her. Suspicion invaded his thoughts, but he refrained from voicing anything aloud.  
  
"Beautiful view, isn't it?" she commented in reply. Wufei's eyebrows drew together. Why did she change the subject?  
  
When she realized he hadn't taken the hint, Ami tried again. "The night," she gestured with a jerk of her head. "It's a beautiful night."  
  
The Chinese teen turned his head briefly to acknowledge the truth of her words and caught sight of something in the shadows on the outskirts of the lawn.  
  
"Must be a good night for a moonlit stroll," he said, glancing back at her unsteady hands. Her eyes had widened even further when she realized that he had understood her meaning.  
  
"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Ami said, waiting for his reaction. How could he be so calm? They were being stalked!  
  
Wufei gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. "Why don't you run back to the bathroom for a moment? I'm sure you want to freshen up before dinner," he suggested mildly.  
  
Ami forced her gaping mouth to close. How could he suggest that she wash up at a time like this? She raised her eyes to his and automatically shivered. His eyes had gone cold again, the way they were when she had first met him. Thinking the better of protesting, Ami nodded her assent. She placed the steaming pot on a potholder and turned slowly toward the bathroom.  
  
"Ami," Wufei's voice whispered silkily, darkly, around her, "don't forget to lock the door."  
  
The teen's throat constricted at the dangerously smooth sound Wufei's vocal cords emitted. She could practically feel the death lurking just underneath the surface of his words. As she shut the bathroom door softly behind her, Ami understood that if anyone tried to harm her, her Chinese kidnaper would kill him.  
  
Somehow, the thought of dead bodies anywhere near her did not make her feel any better.  
  
The lock had just clicked into place on the door when she heard the splintering of wood. Shouts of men rang out, followed swiftly by gunshots. Over the rising din, Ami heard one man speaking clearly as through a megaphone.  
  
"This is OZ. We have the cabin surrounded. Please surrender promptly."  
  
Several men screamed in rapid succession. Ami shivered violently, wondering if Wufei was one of them. But that wasn't possible; he was so proud that he would never show such emotion to an enemy. Ami leaned against the door, hoping that everything was just a bad dream, and that it was all just a joke, and that Wufei would come and carry her away from all of this.  
  
The scent of blood invaded Ami's nostrils and interrupted her thoughts. She glanced down and shrieked. Her hands clamped themselves over her mouth, but they did not shield her from the sight.  
  
Blood flowed steadily from underneath the space between the floor and the door. It concentrated itself around her shoes, making her faint with horror. Fingers were curled around the underside of the door itself, making Ami wonder just exactly what was happening. She tried to step back, to regain her logic, but her shoes lost their grip on the floor and she fell into the warm liquid. She was screaming for real now; the screams wouldn't—couldn't—stop. Outside of the bathroom door, the noise died down enough for her to hear the sounds of a scuffle.  
  
Suddenly the door in front of her shook violently on its hinges. Someone was trying to get in! They were going to get her! Where was Wufei?  
  
The door fell inward as she scrambled clumsily away. Ami chanced a quick look up and bit her lip to keep from crying out. The man that she had seen through the window stood in front of her. Another man who seemed to be injured backed him. Behind the duo, a still form lay slumped on the floor. She was, her brain surmised, covered in his blood.  
  
Nausea rolled through her at the thought. She was hoisted unceremoniously to her feet and dragged to the living room. A stained katana lay abandoned near the low wooden table. There were four more soldiers lying on the floor, but none were Wufei.  
  
"Foolish woman!" a familiar voice yelled. Ami looked toward the desk and saw Wufei restrained by three more soldiers, all bearing the OZ insignia.  
  
"Wufei?" she whispered. He was a mess. His hair curled loosely around his shoulders and was matted to his face by globs of things she'd rather not think of. His white pants were smattered with crimson, and his shirt and bare arms were stained with black. One of his eyes was half-closed, the reddened area slowly purpling before her eyes.  
  
"You think I don't know that you did this?" he accused her furiously. She had never seen him look so angry before.  
  
"I...don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered. Onyx eyes flashed in the overhead light.  
  
"You pretend to be so innocent, but you're working for them! You lured them here—told them where to find me—and I was stupid enough to trust you!"  
  
Tears stung her eyes. "No, no, Wufei, no! I would never betray you like this!"  
  
"I hate you," Wufei whispered with deadly calm. "I hate you."  
  
The soldiers looked amused. "Such a tragic love scene. Well, since she's free and we're ahead of schedule, I think I'm just going to spend some quality time with the little miss," stated the man holding her. Wide blue eyes glanced up in terror and then hurriedly shifted to look to Wufei. He had his head turned from her now, silently refusing to look at her.  
  
Fear transformed into fury. With fury came calm, its icy fingers curling themselves around her heart. She was no one's plaything.  
  
"Back away now."  
  
Wufei raised his eyes at the frosty voice that resounded effortlessly throughout the room. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but that was the only sign of his surprise.  
  
Little Ami was standing composedly in the midst of two soldiers. The only evidence of her previous fright were the faint tearstains streaking her rounded cheeks. Her shorts were soaked through with blood, but she seemed to have forgotten. The men holding her had laughed uproariously at her command but had otherwise ignored her. Behind them, frost curled in lazy spirals up a window.  
  
"I repeat, back away now."  
  
The temperature seemed to have dropped a good twenty degrees. The men guarding Wufei were visibly shivering.  
  
"We don't take orders from skinny little girls!"  
  
Blue light erupted from the motionless teenager. The two men abruptly released her. Ami's eyes snapped with anger. "Fools," she breathed. In her hands two icicles formed, each shaped like a dagger.  
  
"Fools."  
  
Pivoting, the small teenager struck. Her aim was true. The two daggers flew from her fingertips to embed themselves in the throats of her two oppressors. Wufei watched in stunned silence as the ice weapons flashed blue and evaporated.  
  
With some trepidation, the Chinese warrior watched as the floor gained an unnatural sheen to it and recognized the ice from the Osaka base. The unnatural blue aura surrounding Ami grew in intensity. He could just make out her face as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
Three columns of ice formed around him, sweeping upward from floor to ceiling before he had time to blink. The shield of solid water suffocated the screams of his captors. Wufei stared into the eyes of one of the soldiers, watching the life fade from the man's body. Their faces had to have been separated by six inches of ice, but it was enough to mean life for the Gundam pilot and death to the OZ soldier.  
  
"Ami..." he began as he stepped with care toward her shimmering form, his attention shifting to the one person seemingly in control of the situation. "Ami, it's all right now. They're gone. They won't hurt you," he soothed. His foot slid a fraction and he steadied himself with the wall. "Come on, Ami, they're dead. They can't hurt us anymore. They're dead."  
  
Ami heard Wufei's voice as through fog. She could barely make out his words, but he didn't seem to be angry with her anymore. She didn't want him to be angry anymore.  
  
"Wufei," she sighed as she felt his warm arms fold her body into his. "Don't hate me, Wufei."  
  
"I don't, Ami. I don't hate you," he said, allowing himself to breathe again.  
  
"That's good," she sighed. Her sapphire eyes rolled to the back of her head as the azure glow receded into her body. Ami fainted.

* * *

I trust you to leave me with some insightful advice about what I can do to improve upon my ramblings. I truly want to become a better writer, and the only way to do that is to learn from my mistakes. Although I value your praise, I value your criticisms even more. Thank you for taking the time to review. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. The story is mine.  
  
Notes: This should explain a lot of what has been happening. I tried to edit it to some extent, but I am sure it's not error-free. Thank you so much for the outstanding reviews I received last time. I don't want people to be nit-picky over errors and such, but if you see a mistake, let me know. What I really care about is encouragement and suggestions from the readers. I see this story only one way: from inside my head. You all, however, have an outsider's perspective. I love it when you guys ask questions or make comments about things. They help me see little details. Again, thanks so much for the wonderful response!  
  
Warnings: Angst, drama

* * *

Save My Sanity  
  
Misty H  
  
Chapter Five  
  
When all was said and done, Heero Yuy reflected, more was almost always said than done. That ongoing mess with comrade 05 was a prime exhibition of the old adage. The Chinese teenager had corresponded with his fellow pilots several times within the past week, and to what purpose? Each of the soldiers had expressed a desire to get rid of the Mizuno girl, with Wufei's complaints leading the rally. And what was done?  
  
Wufei had removed both himself and the silly chit to another safe house, instead of leaving her to find her own way back to civilization. Heero resisted the need to roll his eyes. The action wouldn't be productive in expressing the annoyance he felt. Shooting something would be the better alternative.  
  
Duo strolled into the room, a thin stream of smoke following behind him. His chestnut hair gleamed in the soft light of the predawn hour, making the American look angelic. Then again, one could also use 'demonic' which, in this case, was a far more accurate description. Heero cut off his musings abruptly. He disliked musing.  
  
"Duo," he intoned, "what are you doing in my room?"  
  
The other teen shrugged and blew out another cloud of smoke. The cigarette dangled loosely from his lips. "Just wondered if you had heard from Wufei yet," he stated. He took another drag. "Have you?"  
  
"He'll be here in five days. He's supposed to ditch the girl in Munich, catch a plane to Mexico City, and meet us at the spaceport for departure."  
  
"We're going home so soon?" Duo asked, faint traces of surprise shadowing his eyes.  
  
"Mission."  
  
"I see." Amethyst eyes peered into cobalt blue, considering. "It's almost over then."  
  
"We'll see," Heero replied abruptly. He didn't want to be hopeful. "Why are you smoking?"  
  
Duo grinned. "One of the mechanics had a spare pack. I really needed to relax. I'm getting way too tense just hanging out here. You should understand; you're a man of action."  
  
Heero hummed a reply. "Get that out of your mouth. You're going to decrease your body's efficiency and possibly endanger the mission."  
  
"The mission's as good as over. One way or the other, it's over for us." Duo's face was shadowed, but Heero thought he had detected a hint of remorse in his companion's voice.  
  
"Smoking kills," retorted the shorthaired teen. Heero couldn't stop his sniff of disdain at the American's antics.  
  
Quirking a brow, Duo leaned against a wall. "Maybe I want to die young."  
  
The remark triggered a reminder of the Japanese pilot's own death wish. "Give me that."  
  
Laughing, Duo pulled out another cigarette and lit it for him. Trowa found them a few hours later, still smoking in silence.  
  
"It's Wufei," the taller pilot said. His nose wrinkled at the smell of burnt tobacco. "He's found out something about that girl he was carrying around. It's worth looking at."  
  
The other two got to their feet and moved with fluid grace toward the door. Trowa snatched the half-burnt cigarettes out of their mouths as they walked by. "Smoking kills," he stated and then glanced down, contemplating. Duo used the opportunity to stuff the last unused cig in Trowa's mouth. Surprising both of them, Trowa produced his own lighter and handed the two back their cigarettes.  
  
"After the war is over, we won't be needed anymore. Might as well get a head start," Trowa replied to their quizzical expressions. Duo threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"Guess poor Quatre is just going to have to outlive us all!"

* * *

Wufei was completely surrounded by the piles of books and research materials he had haphazardly stacked around himself. The mess was deliberate, contrived to keep the outside world away as the Chinese teenager contemplated his findings. The thick walls of one of Quatre's many homes muffled the now-familiar sounds of Cairo. Wufei was seated on the floor, his towering paper walls leaning precariously over him, and reading a Japanese legend that was almost too ridiculous to be believed.  
  
When he had moved the unconscious Ami to their current location, he had decided to research the strange icy powers she possessed and why they were making her so ill. Though he thought he had found the answers, he wasn't sure if he was truly ready to accept them. Mizuno Ami was supposed to be some normal teenage girl, right? But then again, how many "normal" teenagers claimed deadly powers over ice and water?  
  
The legend was the only explanation that made sense. But it lacked plausibility. Even if his baffled mind accepted that the girl he had lived with for the past week was a resurrected Sailor Senshi, how would he ever be able to convince the other pilots? Moreover, how could he keep Heero from shooting her?  
  
According to what he had studied thus far, Ami's powers were not meant to be used outside of her Senshi or queen "forms." That was another hard pill to swallow. The blue-eyed girl was supposedly the Queen of Mercury. But since it was obvious to him that she was neither dressed up in the silly little costume the book called her "Senshi fuku," nor was she adorned in precious gemstones, she was not in either of the "forms" compatible for the usage of her unique abilities.  
  
That made her even scarier.  
  
Of course, logically speaking, it explained the weakness she experienced after her little shows. Ami's human body was not supposed to be able to handle that kind of power. When she forced herself to use it, the backlash tended to drain her. So how was she accessing the energy required for such activities?  
  
Wufei knew that Mizuno Ami had last appeared in the 21st century. During that time she had assumed her duties as the Queen of Mercury and encouraged space exploration. She and her fellow Senshi had wanted to reestablish their former kingdoms, kingdoms that had been destroyed during their previous lives. However, the Earth was attacked before any definite plans could be made. The Sailor Senshi had died alongside their Queen and King, Serenity and Endymion, with the promise to arise again when the Earth and its solar system were in grave danger. With their dying breaths, they gave their powers to the Silver Crystal, allowing the enemy to be purged from the world.  
  
It was a very romantic story, Wufei decided, but it was just so impossible to believe. If he hadn't seen Ami manipulate ice and water the way she did, he would snort at the foolishness of it all. But he had seen her capabilities, and now he was unsure.  
  
If the Mizuno Ami of Crystal Tokyo had been reincarnated into this time, did that mean that the world was in danger of being destroyed? And just how exactly did she channel her powers through her human form? Was it possible that she was unable to access her other, more capable, selves? If so, why?  
  
The more Wufei learned, the more confused he became. Questions piled on top of questions inside his mind. Since this was a new life, could Ami remember her last one? Did she know about her promise and what she had to do to fulfill it? What danger threatened the world? Why had she come to him?  
  
None of it made any sense!  
  
The door to the library creaked open, and a servant poked his head in. His eyes squinted in the dim light, struggling to adjust. "Master Wufei?" he called out.  
  
Wufei observed the man's futile search for him. Finally taking pity on the man's poor eyesight, he stood and walked towards him. "Yes?" he answered, wondering if he had any news about Ami.  
  
"Master Quatre and the others wish to speak with you immediately."  
  
His heart beginning to race with anticipation, Wufei moved towards the library's vidphone. His muttered thanks reached the ears of the messenger, and the man departed to his other duties. He left the door cracked open in case the young master would need his services again.  
  
The secure connection opened without resistance. It wasn't too long before Wufei was staring into the eyes of his comrades and wondering how the conversation would end. More than anything, he wanted to make sure that Ami stayed alive.  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Heero. Quatre. Trowa. Duo. How are things?"  
  
"Well enough. We received your message. What's going on?" Quatre said quickly. The Chinese pilot realized that he wouldn't have much time.  
  
"I researched Mizuno Ami." Noticing their confusion, he added, "I've decided to keep the girl with me. She might be important."  
  
Trowa nodded slowly. "How so?"  
  
Wufei took in a deep breath of air and plunged in headfirst. "She's the reincarnation of a Sailor Senshi and the Queen of Mercury."  
  
Duo regarded him seriously. "You really need a cigarette, Wufei."  
  
The dark head shook in reply. "I've seen what she can do. She has abnormal abilities. She can control ice with her thoughts, something that only a Senshi could do. A specific Senshi, to be exact. I believe her to be Sailor Mercury."  
  
While Duo snorted his disbelief, Heero digested Wufei's words. "Go on."  
  
Outside the door, Ami paused. Her nightshirt swayed against the backs of her thighs. Sailor Mercury? Where had she heard that name before? She shook her head, continuing on her way.  
  
"The Sailor Senshi lived in Crystal Tokyo. Just before its destruction, they made a promise to live again whenever the world was in danger. The Senshi and the Royal Family died fighting the enemy. If the girl is who I think she is, then she is back for a reason."  
  
"Bring her here. Send us the reports you've made during the past week. We are going to need to know everything we can about her before we make a move."  
  
"So you actually believe me?"  
  
Quatre regarded him with weary eyes. "Wufei, I'm tired of fighting. Once the war is over, I want it to be completely over. I want to check out her story. Then, if she is a threat, we'll decide what to do."  
  
Duo shrugged. "In this day and age, you've got to consider everything, even the most outlandish ideas. You never know what could happen."  
  
Wufei nodded, gratitude shining in his eyes.  
  
Trowa leaned over the monitor, making ready to end the transmission. "We'll be in touch," he promised. The screen went blank.  
  
Working quickly, Wufei set up the line to fax his information to the others. With the job complete, he strode to the door. Duo was right. He really needed to relax.  
  
Catching sight of a maid, he called out to her. Within ten minutes he was ready to leave. He gave written instructions to the butler and stressed the importance of his return. "Tell Ami that I will be back," he said. The butler waved him off, muttering about young love.  
  
He didn't know that Ami watched him from the shadows of her room as he strode to the street, pack swinging behind him, and disappeared from her life.

* * *

It had been three days, and Wufei wasn't back yet. Ami was bored out of her mind. She had explored the house thoroughly and annoyed the servants until they had thrown her out of their quarters. Now she stood in the library, listening to the silence of the books and the loudness of the market on the street below. It was quite a contrast, she mused.  
  
At first she tried to relax and think through her situation. She was stuck in an unfamiliar place, her only friend had left her, and she had no money to get herself back home with. She forcefully shoved the bubbling panic back under her control. He would be back. The butler had said that he would come back. Ami could wait.  
  
Her mind wandered then to the strangeness of the last few days. She couldn't truly remember anything since that day the soldiers had stormed the cabin. The last thing she recalled was the betrayal in Wufei's eyes. Then everything turned a misty blue, and she couldn't make the memories surface.  
  
She thought back to her awakening, when she had searched for Wufei. He had been in the library, talking to someone about a person called "Sailor Mercury."  
  
"I swear I've heard that name before," Ami said, glancing around. Surely there could be no harm in a little research. She spotted a pile of books in the far corner of the room and walked over to them. Lying a bit away from the others was a book written in Japanese. It's title boasted of ancient and modern Japanese myths, and she picked it up without reservation. Her legs carried her back to a comfortable-looking armchair, and she curled up without thinking.  
  
The book opened itself as it settled into her lap. The page's illustration caught her eye. It was a woman, perhaps a few years older than she, who was displayed back-to-back with another woman. They looked almost identical with the exception of their clothing. The woman on the right was dressed in a long, flowing blue gown. Sapphires glittered on her ears, neck, and wrists, but it was the one in the diamond-studded tiara that caught Ami's eye. "The Mercury Crystal," she murmured, forgetting everything and becoming absorbed in the photograph.  
  
The second woman wore a uniform vaguely resembling a Japanese school uniform. The bodice was skin-tight, as were the knee-high boots and elbow- length gloves. A golden tiara was settled across her forehead, and bows were placed on the woman's chest and on the back of the uniform, resting just above the shortest skirt Ami had ever seen. The sapphire was present in this photo too; only it sat in the middle of her chest, on the bow.  
  
Ami gazed in shock at the identical women, then raised her eyes to appraise the room. A mirror graced the wall closest to her chair, and she stood on shaking legs to walk towards it. Her fingers whitened as she held the book up next to her face and saw what she had been dreading all along. Three pairs of blue eyes, three heads of blue hair, three pale and worn faces were reflected through the shiny glass.  
  
She was the women in the picture.  
  
In the back of her mind, Ami felt the tug of old memories long forgotten. She watched herself grow up in two lifetimes, watched herself die over and over, watched herself promise with her dying breath to save the planet whenever it called on her.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity's voice rang out in regal command as the Crystal obeyed her wish and killed the demon army. Ami remembered watching as Serenity sank to her knees, holding her pregnant belly as crimson blood spread through the white satin dress. She heard the hacking cough as the Queen took one last shuddering breath. She felt her own pain amplify as the white light receded from the battlefield.  
  
Ami heard herself scream as death paid an extended call.  
  
She was still screaming as her eyes focused on the mirror, still screaming as she relived the day at the cabin, still screaming as she ran out into the night, leaving everything behind her.

* * *

And so it goes! Please leave reviews. Don't be shy! 


End file.
